The Only One
by Ivory Fox
Summary: I hate the way his gaze pierces through me...[SaeFu]


A/N:  
  
- Well, this was rather short. Finished writing this in class awhile back. *coughs*  
  
- Another rare pairing that I love. Seems like there aren't many eng speaking SaeFu fans out there. T____T  
  
- My interest in PoT is waning but...well...I couldn't resist writing this. @___@ Plus, I was feeling rather dejected and depressed at that time. Not one of my best pieces I admit. Sighz...  
  
- I realize I'm one who doesn't write conventional pairings...rather...I write pairings who are...relatively unknown. I've only seen one SaeFu fic here which is XDDDDDD *hearts*  
  
- This may be my last fanfic...not sure...have not had the energy to finish the other fic I started on... :(  
  
- Ok enough of my ramblings and on to the fic! Pls R&R!!! *bows low*  
  
The usual boring Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. They belong to Konomi-san. T__T  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The smile that was always plastered to his face. Regardless of how he was feeling. No one could ever tell how exactly the tensai felt about something. His smile hid everything. It was perfect, flawless. Almost...Only one person could see through his smiling mask. Fuji hated the way he could strip his mask away and bare his soul...making him so vulnerable...  
  
His mind raged with turmoil as tensai Fuji Syuusuke walked home from school one evening. Once he had thought that his heart belonged to Tezuka, and after that, only to Eiji. But somehow, he knew that, they weren't meant for him. Tezuka never returned his love. It was always a one sided affair and it had reached a point where Fuji had given up. Eiji...well...Eiji already had Oishi thus he had never really confessed his feelings to him... And it hurt him whenever he saw these two. Eiji was the worse having to see him in class in addition to practice. But his mask was perfect as always. And none of his fellow regulars knew about the turmoil that filled his heart. Not even Eiji...who considered himself to be Fuji's best friend. Having been together since their freshman years.  
  
"Fuji!" a familiar voice called out to him and he winced slightly, recognizing the voice as belonging to a person he didn't really want to see at that moment. Especially after what had happened to him that day. Eiji had argued with Oishi and he had tried to console his best friend. But, something had happened...and he didn't know why he did it....but he had...He had kissed Eiji in the club room...and Eiji...well...hadn't reacted very well to it...especially when Oishi had chosen to walk in at that very moment to see Eiji in his arms, lips locked. Eiji had run after him but not before stopping to glare at Fuji.  
  
"I'll never forgive you...Fuji Syuusuke..." he had said bitterly before chasing after Oishi. Fuji checked his mask before turning around.  
  
"Ah! Saeki! What are you doing here?" he asked, the smiling mask plastered on his face though he knew it was useless. Saeki approached him, a slight smile on his own face.  
  
"Iya, I was just passing by the area and thought I'd drop over to visit when I saw you," he remarked casually. But something in him told Fuji that was not the case. It wasn't coincidental. Saeki had been waiting for him. After all, Chiba was pretty far away. But he decided to play along anyway.  
  
"Ahhh, I see. Well then I'd love the company," he smiled and continued walking with back this time with Saeki by his side and the two childhood friends chatted about their respective tennis clubs as they walked. Upon arriving home however, he was a little shocked to see that no one was home. "Ara..." he then turned to look at Saeki with a suspicious smile. "You knew didn't you?" he asked simply and Saeki gave him a smile and a shrug.  
  
"Yumiko-san called me up earlier and told me about a reading that she did for you before asking me to come over," he remarked casually as he followed Fuji inside and removed his shoes. Fuji made no attempt to reply, the smile still plastered on his face as he walked up to his room with Saeki following behind quietly. Hearing his soft footsteps echoing his own as they entered his room, "Syuusuke..." Saeki finally said when they were inside.  
  
"Nani?" was his simple reply, not turning to look at his childhood friend. For a moment, there was only an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"You can tell me you know...your troubles..." Saeki finally said but Fuji made no move to answer...instead...he stood there, looking out of the window. He did not trust himself to speak as he struggled to quell the emotions that raged through him. His eyes widened when he found Saeki's arms snaking across his chest and holding him in his arms lightly.  
  
"Your smile...you can't fool me. I've known you far too long to not be able to tell when your smile is nothing more then a mask to hide yourself..." he whispered gently into his ear. Feeling his warm breath brush his skin lightly sending a shiver through his entire being. "Just let them out...I hate seeing you suffer like this..."  
  
"Sae..ki..." he uttered and turning around to face him, seeing the expression on his childhood friend's face, one filled with worry and concern, and a sort of sadness all mixed into that perfect face, his defenses quickly crumbled and would've fallen to the floor when his legs gave way had Saeki not been holding him. The tears that he had been holding back since those words left Eiji's lips. The tears that had been locked away as he hid behind the mask day after day. Saeki said nothing, allowing the shorter boy to release all his pent up emotions and holding him tight. For minutes, they just stood there, till his cries finally died down to quiet sobbing. Then with a chuckle, Fuji pulled away.  
  
"Sangkyu...Saeki...I'm okay n...." be began slowly only to find Saeki's soft warm lips upon his own. His eyes widened once more as he felt a tingling sensation running through him. A part of him told him to pull away before he got hurt again. But his heart however...told him otherwise. Before he could come to a decision of sorts however, Saeki withdrew and fixed with a gentle look and Fuji was struck by the beauty that he had never noticed before. The moonlight that poured through his window fell on his silvery white hair creating a soft glow around him and highlighting his smooth, pale complexion looking very much like an angel from heaven. A slight blush touched his cheeks as he couldn't help but drink in his beauty. A beauty he had never noticed before...in all the years he had known him...a touch of guilt entered his heart at that moment.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Syuusuke...whether you accept me or not...because....I....love you..." Saeki whispered. Before the full realization of his confession could sink in, Saeki's lips were upon his once more but slowly, he melted into his arms allowing himself to be held...to be loved...bathing in the warm glow that seemed to surround them at that moment.  
  
Yes...he hated how he could see through him and read him like a book...but at the same time, he loved him for the freedom he felt when he was with him. He was the only one...whom he could be himself with...and not live out a lie...the only one...  
  
~~owari  
  
---------------------------------------- 


End file.
